


Alive

by cat_77



Category: Hanna (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of experimentation, Crossover, Gen, Triple Drabble, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened while I was supposed to be working on my Yuletide fic. Slight crossover with the movie Hanna.
> 
> * * *

Natasha was railing like a mad woman, and didn't care who knew. What she had discovered, what she had learned, changed everything. Barton was there, having cleared the others out as soon as she had read the communique, giving her the space she needed, her outlet before she might choose to act. 

"They took her, Clint! They took her and they told me she was dead, that what they had done to me in the Red Room caused the failure... But she was alive, Clint! I know she was alive because I saw her!" she seethed.

"Who, Nat? What are you talking about?" Barton asked, trying to understand something she doubted he could comprehend. The tests, the cells, the false promises, all ending in lies.

She paced, as rare a show of emotion as the tremor in her voice she could not fully control. "I had a friend of sorts, on the inside. She was a volunteer for a different program, but whatever they did didn't work on her. They didn't care about her or so she thought, not like me, not when there was a chance of recreating... She saw an out and promised she would take her with her, but they found her, killed her and told me she died with her."

Clint grabbed her by the shoulders, tried to steady her when she couldn't do it herself. "Who?" he asked again.

She breathed deeply, willed her words and body to still. "They took my daughter from me, but she survived. She was hidden, but alive. I have a name and a last known location. She's alive, Clint. My Hanna is _alive_."

He pulled her close and whispered promises of aid and retribution. Any resource, every resource, would be hers if she only said the word. She did.


End file.
